A Mother's Hope
by FlutePower
Summary: Queen Lauren, a dear friend of Odette, fears for her children and Odettes' as a marriage plot forms in her husband's head to unite the two kingdoms. Follow these mothers as they hope and dream for their children to find true love.
1. News

_**A Mother's Hope**_

**AN- This is my first fanfiction story. Please do review to let me know what you think and to if you have any comments on how to improve, please give them!**

"What!"

"It is true milady. The king and queen of Swan Lake have announced  
that a royal heir will be born next summer."

This was not what Queen Lauren of Langsburg wanted to hear. Not that she happy for her friend Odette. They had been friends for years, especially since they both had fathers that wanted them to marry to unite their kingdoms with other kingdoms. No, it was the sad fact that Lauren's husband was just like her father, wishing for his heir to marry the heir of another kingdom. When this news reached his ears, more then likely a plan would be formulating in his head to unite the two kingdoms together through marriage.

Queen Lauren sighed. Odette and Derek were fortunate enough to fall in love with each other. Lauren was not so lucky. While it was true that her husband Charles was a good and kind man, it was not easy to marry him when the same love that Odette and Derek shared did not exist between them.

Charles was good to Lauren and "loved" her in a certain point of view, but it was not the same. At the very least, Lauren had a great amount of respect towards him, but it was not love. Not that she had tried to love him. Like him, she "loved" him from a certain point of view.

"Is there any thing I can do for you milady?"

"Not right now, Xavier. For now, I need time to think. "Please send Calissia with some bread for me."

As her servant exited from her study, Lauren began a letter of congratulations to Odette and hoped that for now Charles would not get any ideas in his head. But in her heart she knew he would when he found out that they too would be expecting an heir in the upcoming summer.


	2. The Letter

"A letter from Queen Lauren of Langsburg has arrived for you Odette."

"Thank you, Rogers."

Ever since the announcement that Odette was expecting her first child, letters were pouring in from kingdoms everywhere to congratulate Derek and Odette for the happy occasion. Several of the letters were from princesses who had hoped to marry Derek after Odette had turned him down the first time. When Uberta had held her ball for Derek and invited every single princess in the world to come, many showed up hoping to be the lucky girl. There were still some that held resentment towards Odette for marrying Derek, and it was evident in some of the letters addressed personally to Odette. Odette sighed. There was no way anyone could make everyone happy. For the most part, many of the princesses were happy for her and remained good friends to her.

But of all the letters, it was Lauren's that she was most anxious for. Lauren had been her dear friend since they were both little. King William and King Garret of Medellia, Lauren's father, were best friends for years. Their friendship in turn was past down to their daughters. King William and King Garret both loved their daughters and had always wanted the best for them. Both kings thought alike, so when King William and Queen Uberta planned every summer for Odette and Derek to come together in hopes of falling in love and joining the two kingdoms, King Garret and King Thomas and Queen Diane of Langsburg also hatched a similar plan for Lauren and Prince Charles of Langsburg.

Like Odette, Lauren's summers were miserable growing up. Almost every week, the girls would write to each other giving detail reports of what was happening Chamburg and Langsburg respectively. They both had plenty of stories to share with each other when they visited each other each year during the springtime of the previous summer and always came up with crazy schemes to get back at the boys.

Lauren had always been Odette's greatest confidante and vice versa. They were inseparable and although no one knew it, Lauren, like Derek, still believe Odette was alive after Odette and King William were attacked. But while Odette got a happy ending with Derek, Lauren did not for Charles. Lauren and Charles respected each other, but they never grew to love each other. Sadly, as Lauren got older, the more determined King Garret became in having Lauren marry Charles. Lauren had wanted to marry for love, but the more she voiced this to her father, the more he would voice that she would marry for kingdom unity. In the end, Lauren was finally forced to give in and marry Charles. Odette felt horrible when this news had reached her. Lauren married Charles during the summer that Odette was held captive by Rothbart, and with Odette missing, Lauren felt so alone.

Odette was anxious for news from Lauren. Charles and Lauren had assumed the throne recently after King Thomas suddenly died. It was no secret that Queen Diane was anxious for a grandchild to be born in order to have a successor to inherit the throne one day. Odette hoped that Queen Diane was not pressuring Lauren too much.

Odette took the letter from Rogers and began to read.

"Dear Odette,

What great news that Swan Lake will so be filled with a royal child. It warms my soul thinking about all the joy the little one will bring into you and Derek's life. All is well in Langsburg. Charles has grown well into his role as king and the people love and respect him. My father is visiting us at the moment for the winter festivities and announced that when he has a grandchild, he will step down as King of Medellia and give the throne to me. Unification of Langsburg and Medellia would then be complete a year after that. Thankfully, he is not pressuring me for a grandchild as Diane is. Charles is well and sends his regards to both you and Derek. He is happy for you both. I have great news regarding Xavier and Calissia. Calissia is also expecting her first child due in the late spring. You must forgive me for not telling you sooner. With the coronation and the responsibilities that have been recently acquired there has been no time to write to you of their happy occasion. Give my best to Derek and tell him no archery until the child is at least seven years old. Xavier and Calissia also wish you both the best.

With love from you dear friend,

Lauren"

Odette had to laugh. Lauren loved archery and was good at it like Derek, but she felt that a person had to be big enough and old enough to understand the dangers of the sport before one took up a bow and arrow, whereas Derek would give it to anyone at any age. It was great news to hear about Calissia and Xavier. They both were good friends of Odette and Lauren. Xavier's family served in King William's household and Calissia and her family served in King Garret's household. Xavier and Calissia were a year older than Odette and Lauren and would always accompany the girls when they visited each other. In time, Xavier and Calissia fell in love and both Odette and Lauren pushed the two to be married. King William gave his permission for Xavier to move to Medellia to be with Calissia and her family after the marriage and they had since then moved with Lauren to Langsburg after her marriage to Charles.

Yet, despite the letter, Odette felt that something was wrong with Lauren. Odette knew from personal experience that Queen Diane and King Garret were alike when it came to having grandchildren. Something was not right, but what, she could not tell.


	3. The Invitation

**AN: My apologies for the long wait. Life decided to get busy and complicated from family to band to NHS to graduation, etc. I did not forget the story, it just took a while to get it on paper and my computer. The update would have been sooner if my internet decided to work properly for me a few days ago. Oh well. Please enjoy and any reviews or comments would be appreciated. FlutePower**

Chapter 3

Lauren sighed. It had been a week since she sent off her letter to Odette and two days since her mother-in-law became suspicious of her condition. It was becoming more difficult to hide her pregnancy but she really did not want her family to know yet. Only Xavier and Calissia knew the truth and both were sworn to the upmost secrecy that they would not breathe a single word of it. Thankfully, both were loyal and true to her and would never think about betrayal.

Calissia had been a huge support to her as she too was expecting her first child. Since she was a little girl, Calissia had been one of Lauren's closest friend and confidante. Where ever Lauren went, Calissia was never far from her side. Whenever Odette would visit Medellia, Lauren included Calissia in their circle of friendship. Just as Calissia was close to Lauren, almost like a sister, Xavier was close to Odette like a big brother. As the girls traveled often between the kingdoms to see each other, Calissia and Xavier were always there to accompany them. When they fell in love, the girls could not contain their excitement and the two kings gladly gave their consent for marriage. It was hard though for Odette to see Xavier move to Medellia after his marriage about a year before the events of that fateful summer, as it would be the first time in her life that he would not be there to greet her on her return home. Xavier never accompanied Odette to Chamburg during the summers with Derek in order to prevent any complications to arise. In fact, it was almost a week before Odette's wedding before Xavier finally had a chance to meet Derek.

After Odette and Derek were married, the two kingdoms were merged together, officially called Chamburg-Valenca, although everyone except it seemed Lauren's husband, father, and mother-in-law referred to it as Swan Lake. Swan Lake was only a three day journey by carriage from Langsburg and a day and a half by ship to the Chamburg castle, but it was a week journey from Medellia to Swan Lake by carriage and a four day journey by ship to the Valenca castle.

"Milady, an invitation has arrived for you from queen Odette."

"Thank you,"

As the servant girl was exiting from Lauren's chambers, Lauren opened the invitation from Odette.

Their royal majesties King Charles and Queen Lauren of Langsburg are invited to a ball to celebrate the New Year as well as the expecting coming of Queen Odette's first child. A week of festivities will take place before the ball should you wish to attend. Please send word of your intended arrival date should you wish to come.  
Their majesties,

The King and Queen of Swan Lake

Finally, there was a chance to talk to Odette. And it was only a month away. With luck, Lauren could convince Charles to arrive early to give her some alone time with her friend. With that, Lauren began to write a letter to Odette accepting the invitation as well as give her an update on her own life.

* * *

"What is wrong my dear?"

"Something in Lauren's letter does not feel right. With any luck, I should be able to draw it out of her at the festival."

"If anyone can make Lauren talk, it is you."

It was true that Odette and Lauren could tell each other everything, but since their marriages, communication between the two was limited. Something was wrong and if Odette did not know any better, it was probably something do with Charles.


	4. Carriage Conversation

**AN: Two updates in one day. Again, I apologize for the long wait. Thank you to my friends and DunlapHS13 for their reviews and ADangerousPastime and SeventeenRoses for putting me on their story alrets. Hopefully the next update will not be as long of a wait. Thank you to all who have read my story. Even if you don't review, I have had visitors to my site, and that means a lot to me. Enjoy Chapter 4! FlutePower.**

"Are you all right Lauren?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Just day dreaming and thinking about Odette."

"I understand. We should be there in an hour or two. I can not wait for the festival. Chamburg-Valenca hosts some of the finest. Queen Uberta certainly knows how to throw a party."

"I just hope she does not blow it out of proportion."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she gets very excited over certain things and I am sure the arrival of a grand child in the summer is one of them. Her parties tend to be more than they should or they end up being beauty pageants.  
Hopefully Derek will keep her in check."

Charles had to laugh at the thought.  
"I am sure he will."

He then turned to look out the window and Lauren went back to her thoughts. They were arriving a week before the festival and would be staying for Christmas all the way through mid January. That amount of time should be enough for Lauren to speak privately with Odette before the start of the festival.

Charles mother would join them a day before the start of the festival bringing Xavier and Calissia with her. Lauren could not imagine time with her best friend if one of their friends was not there. Besides, Xavier was getting anxious to see Odette and to make sure Derek was treating her right. Lauren smiled at the thought. Xavier was Odette's big brother in all but family blood.

They sat in silence for about an hour before Charles spoke again.  
"Do you suppose someone will propose an offer of marriage to Derek and Odette for their child?"

"What?"  
That was unexpected and she really hoped Charles did not know of her own pregnancy.

"Well, do you?"

"I don't know. They will probably wait for that decision until after the baby was born."  
She did not want to mention that they would probably refuse all such offers, especially after what their own parents put them through.

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Your majesties, I hate to interrupt, but we are now approaching the village swan lake. We will be at the castle in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, captain. Tell the guard to prepare themselves for arrival."

"Yes sire."

Finally, they had arrived and it was only a matter of time before Lauren could see and talk to Odette. For the first time in a month, Lauren finally felt some peace. While Charles continued giving the captain of the guard instructions, Lauren began to smile to herself as the Swan Lake castle began to come into view.

* * *

"Your majesties, the King and Queen of Langsburg will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Chamberlain. Well Odette, shall we go greet our friends?"

"You have to ask Derek? Of course."

As they arose from their seats in the library and made their way to the front entrance, they felt a rush of excitement on seeing their dear friends. Although, Odette had to admit to herself that both Odette and Derek were closer to Lauren than they were Charles.

"I am so happy they were able to come early. With all the recent chaos, it will be nice just to see them by themselves. Christmas is going to be perfect." Derek told Odette as they descended down the stairs to the front courtyard. "It is the perfect way to end a beautiful year."

"Yes, yes in deed Derek."

With that, Odette began to smile as she saw the Langsburg carriage and guards pull into the court yard. It was only a matter of minutes before Lauren and Odette would be hugging and laughing the day away.


End file.
